ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)/United Soviet League
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ The United Soviet League, called by the rest of the world the Eastern Block or the Red League, is a tightly controlled world power hell-bent on global domination and suppression of foreign ideologies. Notable Cities The area in and around Moscow is recommended to be avoided at all cost. The League is centralized in Ashgabat, and the region within 100 miles in any direction of this town is relatively safe - if you're not an enemy of the Eastern Block. ;”Safe” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate of over 50% *Ashgabat, Turkmenistan *Omsk, Russia *Tashkent, Uzbekistan *Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia ;”Locked” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate below 50% *Irkutsk, Siberia *Moscow, Russia *St. Petersburg, Russia *Vladivostok, Russia Other Notable Locations Though the larger metropolis urban areas do house the majority of the population, numerous ventures are handled in the rural regions to prevent interference from gangs and warlords and to facilitate survival should nuclear war erupt. ;Kapan, Armenia :A border town of thirty-five thousand that is home to the Kapanian Monastery which houses a very mystic legion of warrior monks. ;Minsk, Belarus :The capital and largest city of Belarus, the city is currently home to the league’s industrial center and produces numerous products of military use. ;Nadym, Russia :This city of around sixty thousand produces most of the gas used by the entire league, and as such is a powerful player in league politics and home to many top figureheads. ;Utena, Lithuania :This town of roughly 30,000 resides near two lakes, and recently a discovery at the bottom of one of these frozen pools has brought much attention to the town from the military. Few are aware of what was discovered, though rumors persist of a cavern that leads to the under dark. National Politics The Soviet League is governed by the ruling Tsar family, which rose back to claim the throne of Russia in the early 21st century. Michael Alexandrovich IV, known now as Tsar Mikhail the Third, was the great grandson of the last-and disputed-Tsar of Russia. His great-grandfather was murdered in 1918, a few months after the assassination of the royal family, but unlike his brother Tsar Nicholas his entire family was not rounded up and killed as well. That left a singular royal bloodline left. Over the years, this line fell into obscurity and longed for revenge. Eventually, with Russia in dire straights after the fall of the USSR and thirty years of mediocrity, Michael was able to claim the throne back after a bloody war that left over half of Russian noble houses ruined. Immediately upon securing the throne, he turned Russia into a powerhouse and slowly expanded the country into the now United Soviet League. He uses an advisory board made up of the former rulers or elected officials from each member country, but claims the throne of each now. The people love him as he has done nothing but bettered the lives of most, and do not blame him for the urban decay – just seeing it as a sign of the times. As such, Tsar Mikhail the Third is one of the most beloved rulers in the world by his people, and despised by enemies. Current Political Topics Acceptance of Denmark The small country of Denmark in the west is currently attempting to secede from the United Allied States, and the future inclusion of this country as well as discussion on how to assist this is constantly discussed. Underworld Exploration Through a series of happenchance, a small town in Lithuania was discovered to have a underwater passage to a previously-unknown system of catacombs, caves, and underground passageways. Geologically-adept scientists have even wagered that there could be an entire “underdark” word beneath our own, and the Soviets are eager to discover what lies beneath it. Culture of USL The culture of the Soviet League is one and the same now with that of Russia. Russian art has been extremely influential, and is considered a source of great pride to Russians. Russians are also known for their sense of humor. Russian literature has been greatly influential to world literature. Russia has also been home to some very famous classical music composers, another great source of national pride. ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Valgora → Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)]] Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Valgora Country Category:Homebrew